This invention relates to an improved mobile radio telecommunication network.
A Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and is intended to provide improved mobile communication services based on a GSM core network (CN) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) access technology.
US 20070081513 discloses a wireless data flow between a radio network node and a user equipment node. A medium access control (MAC) layer located in the radio network node determines a priority of data unit relative to other data units associated with the one data flow.
US 20070165526 discloses a method to enable a medium access control (MAC) to reduce and to increase packet size and the data transmit rate by working with an upper layer controller to maximize data transfer rate, transmitter power, and to minimize packet drop rate.